Don't Wanna Wait
by Stelena-Beautiful
Summary: Kate and Sonny have a one night stand. Come morning, they have to face some harsh realities. A one shot.


**Don't Wanna Wait**

**Premise:** Kate and Sonny have a one night stand. Come morning, they have to face some harsh realities.

**Rating:** PG.

**A/N:** I wrote this when Kelly Sullivan first stepped into the role of Kate, so its a few months before Connie appeared. Hope you enjoy it. I just loved KeSu from the moment she appeared on my screen!

The dawn's light filtered through the slats in the blinds, rousing Kate from what seemed like a truly surreal dream.

_Meeting up with Sonny unexpectedly at Jake's where she had gone to cut Coleman loose once and for all ... Coleman and Sonny trading verbal barbs, having a virtual pissing contest until Coleman agreed to walk away because he didn't want to end up at the bottom of the harbor ... Kate saying Sonny's show boating wasn't necessary though at the moment, she had liked it because they had bantered like old, much better times ... The song Lady in Red coming on the jukebox ... Sonny asking her to dance as it was the same song they danced to as teenagers when they believed "forever" really lasted that long ... Soon enough, a kiss ... And another ... "Let me take you home" ... She had known where this was heading and she hadn't been able to stop herself because she wanted to feel alive again ... Getting surprised looks from Max and Milo when they emerged from Jake's arm in arm ... Kissing in the back of the limo ... Kissing while waiting for the elevator ... Kissing up the stairwell because the elevator was taking too long ... Her fumbling with her keys ... Sonny finally taking them and inserting them into the lock himself ... The door clamoring back... Barely managing to close said door before their passion really erupted ... As their bodies joined together in a fevered embrace, Sonny whispering, "Don't regret this" ..._

It had all been a truly eventful dream...

Except as she rolled over in bed now, she realized that it had definitely happened. Sonny was asleep beside her, completely naked. She would hightail it out of there the way she always did but they were at was her place. Maybe that's why he had chosen to come back here... She couldn't get away … _Methodical choice..._

She sighed as she started to slowly peel back the covers and climb out of the bed. She should at least attempt to make herself look halfway decent.

She was almost free when she felt his warm, too-familiar hand come to rest on her arm. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I -" Kate voice faltered uncharacteristically. "I need coffee in my system. I can't function without it."

"Bull," Sonny said. "You're running."

"I am doing no such thing!"

"Kate, I know you. I know when you're put in any kind of emotional situation, you bolt."

Kate glared at him. "And you don't?"

"What? No..."

"Bull. If I counted all the times you've left me high and dry ..."

Sonny rolled his big brown eyes. "We just woke up in bed together after all this time, Kate. Do we really need to argue straight off?"

"No," Kate allowed. Then she sighed. "Since it's my place, you have my permission to leave."

"Permission!" Sonny echoed. "Are you kidding me?"

Kate self-consciously clutched her arms over her still bare breasts. "I am not. I see no reason to drag out this unpleasant business so -"

"'Unpleasant'?"

"Why are you parroting everything I say, Sonny?" she demanded.

Sonny said, "You didn't seem 'unpleased' last night."

Kate shook her head. "Oh come on. How full of yourself can you be? I was obviously drunk."

"You never even finished your first martini."

Kate groaned and finally yanked away forcefully. She moved over to the closet and reached for her dressing robe. She felt Sonny's eyes on her and glared back at him pointedly.

"I've seen you - all you, Kate. No point being shy now."

Kate wanted to slap the irreverent smirk off his face but resisted. She wouldn't dream of letting him know he still got to her in any way. "Sonny, just go."

"We need to talk, Connie."

Kate stiffened. "Don't call me that."

"Still running away from who you are, huh?"

Kate shook her head. "Connie. She isn't me. I thought we decided that a long time ago."

"You decided," Sonny said. He shook his head then and started to reach for his pants that had been discarded on the floor haphazardly the night before. Kate watched him pull them on, along with his rumbled white dress shirt. He was still so handsome. So, so handsome. Why did he have to be so blasted good-looking?

"You're leaving," she said softly.

"That's what you asked me to do," Sonny pointed out. "I'm doing what you want."

Kate nodded. Right. She wanted him to leave. At least she told herself that she did even if she knew deep down inside, much better. She wanted to mean more to him than a rebound, or a conquest. She wanted him to love her and the thought made her feel so pathetic. She did her best though to look steely-reserved as he grabbed his cell phone off the dresser and started dialing.

"Who are you calling?" she asked.

"Max to pick me up. Don't worry. I'll wait downstairs."

"Sonny, don't. Don't be like this."

"Like what?"

"Cold."

"Says the ice princess herself." He then put the phone to his ear and cradled it with his shoulder as he started to slip on his shoes. "Max, turn off the cartoons. Come pick me up. Yes I mean now."

Kate shook her head as she walked out of the bedroom. Seconds later, he was joining her in the living room. He looked about to say something but then seemed to think better of it. Instead he nodded at her and went to the door.

"So that's what I get huh, Sonny?" She asked in a low voice, horrified she had even spoken up but now unable to stop herself. "Wham, bam, not even a thank you, Mam?"

Sonny paused in the door way. "What do you want from me, Kate?"

"I don't know," Kate admitted. "But I want to believe that you know I deserve better than this. Than to be just another notch on your belt."

Sonny suddenly swung around, surprising her. "You were never just a conquest to me and you know it."

"Do I?" Kate sniffed.

"You should. I cherished you, Kate. I still do. I have ever since we were teenagers."

"That was years ago. A lot has happened since then. You had kids - lots of them, wives, a life that didn't include me. I had my career."

"Careers don't keep you warm at night, Kate. And I think deep down you know that or you wouldn't have responded to me the way you did last night."

"It was a moment of weakness," Kate protested.

"Go ahead. Tell yourself it didn't mean anything when we both know better. I admit it meant a hell of a lot to me so why can't you do the same?"

Kate sighed softly. "Sonny, okay, it meant something. But that doesn't mean we have to continue it. We can just write it off as releasing pent-up energy."

"You're unbelievable," Sonny said with a shake of his head. "You never change."

"Neither do you."

"I'm not the one pushing away everyone who cares about me!"

"Oh, please, Sonny. Don't be in denial. You're doing exactly that right now with your kids. You're so upset about Brenda that you're pushing away everyone who ever cared about you."

"So this is about Brenda then? You're punishing me for marrying her?"

"I am not. Don't flatter yourself, Sonny. You loved her. Still love her mostly likely. But it's no excuse for the way you treat your family and friends."

"Would you consider yourself a friend?"

Kate thought about it before shaking her head. "I would but friendship means giving the other person mutual respect."

"And you don't respect me."

"You don't respect yourself."

"Oh please."

"It's true!"

"Kate, I've done a lot of things I'm not proud of but loving you the way I have - that's something I'll never be ashamed of. But I don't expect you to believe that."

"You never really let me into your life."

"I guess I knew deep down, that you deserved better than me."

Kate sniffed. "Don't sell yourself short, Sonny. You have some good points, just like a barbed wire fence."

Sonny cracked a smile. "Oh really?"

"Yes. You have a big heart and you're a good man. I just wish you could believe that. I wish you could forgive yourself and others."

"What about you? Can you do the same?"

"I'll never forgive myself for some things. Like paying off Ian when he shot Michael," she admitted. "That still haunts me night and day."

"Don't blame yourself anymore."

"Sonny, I betrayed you. You know that once that happened, there was no going back for us."

"I betrayed you too, Kate. I slept with Carly. I married Claudia."

Kate nodded. "As much as I wish I could hate you for those things, I just don't. If they made you happy even for a moment then I can't make myself hate them so much either."

"They never made me truly happy. Especially Claudia. I hate myself for choosing her over you and my kids."

"You've tortured yourself enough."

"So have you."

Kate said nothing and Sonny went on. "Forgiveness ... That's not something I do easily but I forgave you a long time ago. I know you were trying to protect me."

"I forgive you as well."

Sonny smiled and then crossed the room to her side, closing the distance between them. "You know I think it's time we started over."

Kate felt the whisper of his lips on her cheek. "I want that, Sonny, but -"

"You're scared."

"No! Yes. No. Well, sort of. But I know if we rush into things again, we'll only end up getting hurt. We have been apart for years now, Sonny. We've changed so much in that time."

"We haven't stopped loving each other. So one day, when you're ready ..."

"Yes, Sonny, one day. Someday. If it's meant to happen again for real this time, I have to believe that it will be worth waiting for."

Sonny nodded and leaned over and pressed his lips to her forehead. "I have waited this long. I guess I can wait some more. I love you, Kate. The woman you are now. No matter how many times I screwed up, that never changed."

Kate nodded and felt him step away from her. He gave her a dimpled smile and then started out the door. She watched him go and felt a part of her dying all over again. And that's when she acted. Sprung to the door and chased him down the hall.

"Kate, what-?"

She silenced him with a searing kiss that made her toes tingle. "Nearly three decades, Sonny," she said when they parted. "That's how long we've waited to be together. I think that's enough of a wait, don't you?"

Sonny looked into deeply into her eyes and nodded. "Way too long."

They kissed again then and somehow Kate knew they were going to make it this time.


End file.
